


The Beauty Hidden In Nature's Shadow

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause gives Morgana the only present she can give for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Hidden In Nature's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fayrose on tumblr.

When she had lived in Camelot, Morgana had always had a grand party on her birthday. All of Camelot celebrated the day, sending what little they had as a gift to the king’s ward. Lords and ladies throughout Albion came to give their blessings and showered her with gifts that’s grandness far out shone King Uther’s crown.

Morgause knew this because, every year since she had been old enough, she had snuck into Camelot to be there for Morgana’s birthday. She had watched lords –and a few ladies– take Morgana’s hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. They would flatter her and smile at her and touch her and Morgause could do nothing more than stand at the sidelines, envying them.

This year, things were different.

Morgause knew she couldn’t give Morgana hundreds of lords and ladies to flatter her senseless or bury her with beautiful gifts. But she hoped, perhaps hopelessly, that Morgana would still enjoy herself.

“Keep your eyes closed, sister,” Morgause said, letting go of Morgana’s hand.

She looked around the small clearing, hoping Morgana would like it. Beautiful purple flowers sprung up from the foot of towering trees and rocks protruded from the ground, covered in moss and ivy. A soft whispered spell caused small orbs of blue light to appear throughout the clearing, lighting the darkness to reveal the beauty nature hid in it's shadows.

Taking a deep breath, Morgause prayed to the gods that Morgana would like the only gift she could give. 

“Open your eyes,” she said.

Morgana opened her eyes and gasped. She stepped passed Morgause to stare around herself in awe. Letting out a laugh, she began to spin around in circles, her raven hair flying out around her. Morgause could not help but stare, her lips parting as, yet again, she was struck by Morgana’s beauty.

Bringing her spinning to a stop, Morgana came towards Morgause, smiling. “Morgause, it’s beautiful!”

“It’s yours,” Morgana said, taking Morgana’s hands. “Happy birthday.”

Morgana smiled and closed the distance between their lips. Morgause gave in –not caring about right and wrong- and cradled Morgana’s head in her hands. 

The whole of Albion might say that Morgana had changed but Morgause knew they were wrong. Morgana was still the same intelligent, wonderful girl Morgause had watched from afar all of those years and, if anything, she was more herself now that she had ever been.


End file.
